Happy Birthday!
by FanGirls319
Summary: A quick story for Son of Jason's birthday. I might write more for other people's birthdays, but for now, it's a one-shot.


**Sorry for not uploading much lately, but I've been typing a lot, I swear. I just need to sort out what I've typed of Foxy's Tale, and I'll upload it. But for now, enjoy this. For Son of Jason.**

Leo had been mostly alone the past few days, but only now had it occurred to him, that maybe his friends had been avoiding him. Foxy had just slipped out of a rehearsal, which made no sense. Usually he'd be all for helping the lion learn his lines.

It was pretty confusing, and Leo felt really lonely. He brightened up a little when he remembered that Justin was taking the night shift tonight. It was only another half hour before he got there.

*Meanwhile*

"Marian? Hello? It's Justin... again. Can you at least call me? Thanks. Bye."

He sighed, ending the message.

"Why won't she talk to me? This is so frustrating! At least Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica will probably want to play their game."

But, when he got to the pizzeria, there was no-one on stage, and the only animatronic in sight was Leo, who practically bounced over to him, ecstatic to have someone to talk to.

"Hi Justin!" he beamed. "The others are- somewhere..."

They started to walk to the office together.

"You being ignored too, huh?" Justin said, kicking the floor.

"Too? You're being ignored?" Leo gasped, looking around to him, surprised.

"Yeah. Marian will barely say anything to me, and when she does, she says she was here."

"That's weird..." Leo said as they entered the office. "I haven't seen her since the last time you guys were here..."

"That is weird... What's up with everyone?" Justin mused.

"I don't know," Leo added. "But I'm just glad to finally have someone to talk to! It's been really boring without a night guard..."

"Yeah, it's great to finally talk to someo-"

"HI GUYS!"

Both of them fell in surprise, and Leo actually screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- oh, never mind, it's just Faith." He said in relief.

Faith didn't like that.

"Just? JUST?!" She yelled, with fire in her eyes, rising up on a throne of thorns- suddenly, a stick figure appeared out of nowhere and said; "Ok, normally, I'd TOTALLY have your back in this, but you need to calm down Faith. We have a job to do, remember?"

Justin was really confused. And let's be honest, he had good reason.

"How did Pluto get here? For that matter, how did Faith get here? And WHY are they here? What's that job you were taking about?"

"Uh, teleportation?" Faith pointed out. "Duh."

"And we're here, because we have been told to take you somewhere." Added Pluto.

"So yeah," Faith said.

And simultaneously; "You're coming with us!"

Faith grabbed Leo's arm, while Pluto grabbed Justin's, and with a zap- they were gone.

They didn't really go that far, but walking would've ruined the placement advantage, so Faith and Pluto were the obvious choice for the job.

They were in the Dining Area, and all the tables were arranged in a circle, surrounding them, with all the party hearts set out. It hit midnight, and a loud chime rang through the building, and all the animatronics, and Marian and Faith and Pluto, who had gotten into position with a split second to spare) jumped out, shouting; "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Justin and Leo looked at each other for a second, and said in unison; "Oh yeah!"

Justin facepalmed. "I knew I was forgetting something!"

Leo laughed. "Well, you guys sue planned that perfectly! It was yesterday, sillies!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Lad..." Foxy said slowly. "Ye have got to be kidding..."

"Yeah, I'm kidding. You're right on time! It started like a minute ago!"

They all looked at each other. "Phew!"

"Open your presents!" Faith yelled. "I'll hit the music!"

Everyone went up to Leo and Justin and gave them their presents. Justin got a variety of CDs, DVDs and, for some reason, a couple of hats, and Leo got a new sailor suit, a fake hook and eyepatch, and a load of hats. Faith convinced a lot of people to buy them hats.

She really likes hats.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" She shouted, after Chica had served them all pizza, and was now back in the kitchen.

Pluto shut off the lights, and everyone started to sing;

"Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday, Leo and Justin!

Happy birthday to you!"

(Well... almost everyone. Faith was singing "Happy birthday to you! You live in a zoo! You look like a monkey! And you smell like one too!" because... she's Faith. Why wouldn't she?)

"Hip hip! Hooray!

Hip hip! Hooray!

Hip hip! Hooray!

Make a wish!"

Leo and Justin grinned, and blew out the candles together.

Suddenly, Hypes burst through the door.

"Happy birthda-" he started to say.

"NO." Faith yelled, tackling him. Pluto zapped him away, before she could do any real damage.

"Cake anyone?" Leo said, holding the cake knife.

"Me!" Called everyone.

Mike was first.

"Wait, you're on vacation! Why are you here? How are you here?" Leo said, surprised.

"How am I not here?" He said mystically, backing away, with magical purple swirls and other magic stuff behind him.

 **Happy birthday Justin** ㈶0

(UPDATE: Because it's funny, and something you (Justin) do:

 _A Word From Our Sponsor:_

 _Proffeseur Cochrane's (he likes French) First Year Class;_

Proffeseur Cochrane: What other scientists could you research?

Sophie: Is Arnold Schwarzenegger a scientist?

Proffeseur Cochrane: Well that's going in my book of stupid things students say...

I HAD TO! IT WAS TOO FUNNY TO NOT, DEAR GOOD SOPHIE XD

P.S. I'm really sorry if you actually see this, Sophie!


End file.
